The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for burning refuse, such as wood waste, and the like, in an environmentally safe manner, which meets all standards set by local, state and federal agencies. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,509 there is disclosed a system for commercially burning waste products, such as wood waste, such as leaves, branches, etc., in which a burn-box is provided, which burn box serves as a combustion chamber. The upper perimeter of the burn-box is enveloped, or covered over, by a curtain of air that prevents the smoke and other products of combustion from escaping into the atmosphere while combustion takes place, thus providing a waste-disposal system that is essentially pollution-free. While the system of this patent performs satisfactorily to provide a clean and safe burning of refuse and waste, it may occur that the combustion within the burn-box combustion chamber will not be complete, thereby leaving over solid remnants that would otherwise be preferred to have burned and turned into ash. The present invention ensures that all of the combustible material making up the refuse and waste is thoroughly burned and turned into ash, and that the smoke and fumes generated meet all federal, state and local clean-air, environmental standards, so that such products of combustion may be exhausted into the ambient surroundings.